


酒吧小叙

by francoiszhang



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Stomachache
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francoiszhang/pseuds/francoiszhang
Summary: Keep a record of my little fanfic written in ChineseI think I may give it a shot to translate it into EnglishHope Chinese readers would like these piece of cake





	酒吧小叙

**Author's Note:**

> Keep a record of my little fanfic written in Chinese  
> I think I may give it a shot to translate it into English   
> Hope Chinese readers would like these piece of cake

酒吧小叙  
白狼酒吧总显得冷清，而进来一位生客众酒客也不会多新奇。杰洛特打量下进门的年轻人，身材高挑纤细，背挎长剑；兜帽罩住他的面容，看不清相貌，只看到净面无须，下巴和嘴唇显得清秀，但左脸颊横一条伤疤，大煞风景。他轻巧地坐在吧台前。杰洛特草草擦擦吧台，问道：“欢迎光临，小伙子。要什么？”  
年轻人笑笑，露出白净齐整的牙齿，“如果我要老板娘呢？”  
饮酒的闲人听了抬头望向吧台，讪笑着看着老板。  
“小子，一点也不好笑,”杰洛特绷紧粗壮的手臂，怒道。叶奈法匆匆从厨房出来，试图缓和愤怒的爱人。  
“老板娘相貌果然名不虚传！”年轻人微微仰起下巴，欢快道。  
够了，杰洛特心想。他猛伸手，想要提起年轻人的衣领教训一顿，但年轻人轻描淡写地闪避开，依然挂着讪笑。闲汉刚想叫好，看到老板和老板娘愤怒的眼神立时噤声。  
杰洛特一抓不中，越过柜台扑向年轻人，后者又闪身避开。任老板如何暴怒地出拳，伸爪，年轻人只是以敏捷的步法躲避，并不还手，并似乎饶有兴味地打量女术士。  
年轻人闪避间，叶奈法隐约发现一缕银发垂下…不禁喜道，“别闹了！”抬手施法掀开年轻人的兜帽。  
杰洛特只觉得一团柔软的银色扑入自己怀中，紧紧抱住自己，纤细的嘴唇飞快地在他两颊一点。  
“希瑞！”他惊讶地看着怀中嬉笑的少年——应该说稚气未脱的女子。她的银发在昏暗的油灯下微微波动，她脸上的伤疤透着风霜，而她碧绿色的双眼还是孩童般的欢快。  
“看来你只记得喝酒了。”女孩调皮地窜出他的怀抱，扑向笑盈盈的黑发女子怀中，在她脸颊上轻轻吻了吻。  
杰洛特见闲散人依然惊讶地看着三人，挥手示意下：“她是我亲爱的朋友，没什么事别看了，今晚喝的都算我请客！”闲人欢呼一声为陌生人干杯，不再注意。  
叶奈法轻轻拉住希瑞的小手，“希瑞，想…”她注意希瑞眼神透着些许失落，于是笑道，“亲爱的，为你准备好房间了，你我去楼上喝杯好吗？”她从酒柜取出一瓶红色的酒，无视杰莫名其妙的眼神，拉着女孩走上楼梯，不在乎身后闲汉的闲言碎语——老板会料理他们的。  
她的小手有些冷。叶奈法的手指摩挲着希瑞有些潮湿的手心，常年握剑留下的茧子，想起的依然是少女那柔嫩的小手。  
“他…只是不会表达”。叶对着女孩耳语道，“他一直在想你…你应该清楚吧…”她感到女孩手心隐隐发热。  
“找你们好辛苦，叶奈法女士。”希瑞轻声道，“看到门口招牌那烂字就知道没找错地方。你们怎么想到…”  
“哦，他只不过想要给老朋友们一个喝酒聊天的地方。”叶笑道，“但老朋友总找不到地方。”  
她们经过一排黯淡无光的房间门，直到叶打打手指，一扇不起眼的小门打开，“请进，公主殿下。”不过是间小旅店房间，但收拾得一尘不染，显得温馨。希瑞注意到被褥上精心缝制的花纹：辛特拉的旗帜…猎魔人的徽章…术士的印记…墙上挂着的不是什么名贵刀剑，不过是一把练习用铁剑。  
“他在凯尔•莫罕非要带出这些破烂。”叶拉开床头柜，轻柔地抚摸黯淡的零碎玩偶，希瑞纤细的手指不知不觉搭了上去。  
“他从来不知道女孩子喜欢什么。”叶轻轻摇头，拉住希瑞的手笑道，“我在念叨什么，希瑞…还是坐下吧，尝尝另一位老朋友特地送来的陶森特的‘鲁宾’酒吧。”她打响指，凭空出现两只洁净的空杯子，她将晶莹如红宝石般的液体倒入两只酒杯中。  
“干杯，”叶奈法举杯。  
“为旧日时光干杯。”希瑞饮下晶莹的酒精，酸甜的酒精在舌上滚过，酒香在口腔中溢开——上次喝到这般美酒是什么时候？酒精不舍地在齿间流连几时，才下决心一般咽下。她感受到酒精在体内的流动，像钝刀一样缓缓流下，再平缓地刺入胃中，不禁皱眉。  
叶似乎并未注意希瑞不适。“让我看看你，孩子。”叶放下酒杯，笑着托起希瑞的下颌，轻柔地梳理女孩的乱发。头发依然如丝绸般柔顺，碧眼闪烁着活泼的光芒，她再次托着女孩的脸颊，左看看，右看看，不过此时女孩全无抗拒的神色；右脸上的英气与柔情奇异地融合，而横亘左脸的伤疤却添几分沧桑，几缕银发有意无意遮挡着。叶抚摸着伤疤，希瑞只是接过她的手，轻轻放下它；另一只手摸索着叶眼角和唇角并不存在的皱纹，嗅着熟悉的丁香与醋栗味。  
“只看你嘴唇的纹路也该认出你来…”叶喃喃道，“你已经不是个丑丫头了，小美人。”  
“永远是你的丑丫头。”希瑞直视那紫罗兰色的眼眸，收回手，“你一点也没老…但他好像胖了。”两人咯咯直笑。  
“你都经历了什么…”叶轻抚着希瑞脸上的伤疤，注意她露出的脖颈、手上也不乏伤疤。  
“不算什么…”希瑞苦笑下，“也就想喝我血的吸血妖鸟，还有讨价还价的巨怪一类的，甚至还有蛇妖…”她细声倒吸冷气，双手覆在上腹处，“也许还是这里最痛…”  
叶一惊，双手探到女孩的胃部，希瑞的小手顺从地放她的手进去。叶再次触到柔软的腹部，心中不觉一动；她觉得手掌下胃脏似乎在不住跳动抗议。  
“丫头，我…”她心中忧虑，欲言又止。她搀扶着女孩躺下，看到女孩额头渗出的冷汗浸湿了银发。  
“没…没什么…”希瑞尽力笑笑。她感到疼痛从胃部蔓延开，酸液混着酒精在胃部肆虐，上涌至食道，腐蚀着处处伤口；她又想起少女时叶的…一些行为，但好像又想起她的香味…  
“不该让你喝酒的…”叶尽力按摩着女孩躁动的腹部，但止不住其中的痉挛感。“等等，难道你…”  
“也许不该空腹喝酒呢。”虽然腹中如针扎一般，希瑞却还能笑出来。她缓缓掀起上衣，露出腹部。  
叶不觉惊讶一声。她不记得自己看过或者抚摸过希瑞的腹部多少次，她依然记得那纤细的腰身，平坦的腹部，光滑白净的肌肤，还有微微凸出的根根肋骨…但她想不到这柔嫩的小腹现在却散落着伤疤。  
“叶奈法女士，最好…别碰这根肋骨…”希瑞一指身左侧的一根肋骨，“它断过…医生说当时还压迫着胃部。”她摇摇头。  
叶回忆自己学过的治疗法术，慢慢将法术的温暖输送至希瑞腹部，试图安抚从内部撕咬她的猛兽。希瑞不禁干呕几声，但腹部的躁动渐渐平复。  
“这些年你...总是一个人在外…”叶神情有些难过。  
“也不尽然。”希瑞笑道，也许她能回忆起不少人，但此时只想到一个黑发女孩，忆起缠绵，只是那是多年前的事了。“但只有你会这样笨拙地照顾我…”  
“你…记得吃药吗？”叶奈法想起自己的行为，有些歉意。  
“叶奈法女士啊，我风餐露宿的，恐怕…”希瑞拍拍小腹，“痛点也好吧…到底能感受到它的存在不是…猎魔人要独自品尝痛苦的…”  
“你…为什么这样？”叶按摩着希瑞随着呼吸起伏的腹部，上腹手感平静，胃部大概恢复缓缓的蠕动吧。  
“也许你...”希瑞直视紫罗兰色的眼眸，脸上的英气逐渐柔和，脸颊逐渐泛红，又像那个羞涩的少女，但她没说完，只是摇摇头，“只是单纯喜欢疼痛感吧…”  
“丫头，原谅我当初…”盛气凌人的叶奈法可能难得如此温和，但希瑞只是捂住她的嘴。  
“还有句话一直没说呢…”她又抓住叶奈法依然覆盖在自己腹部的手，倾身靠在叶的耳畔，“谢谢你。”


End file.
